


Starlight, Starbright

by BumbleBeetle



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangels, Cute Ending, F/M, Fear of Falling, Fear of Flying, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Las Vegas, Late Night Conversations, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Michael, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeetle/pseuds/BumbleBeetle
Summary: Noticing Y/N's overworked state from being saddled with Jubilee preparations, Michael helps them relax.





	Starlight, Starbright

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder:  
> 1) DO NOT STEAL.  
> 2) DO NOT REPOST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.  
> 3) DO NOT COPY MY WORK AND CLAIM IT AS YOUR OWN.  
> 4) If you wish to translate this into your native language for others to read, please ASK ME first!
> 
> Thank you! :)

Far below the Stratosphere casino, Vegas' lights twinkled like jewels in the dark. Incense burned within Michael's bedroom, the warm, flowery scent pleasant and inviting. Silk curtains fluttered in the humid desert breeze, and so did his wings as he landed.   
Footfalls quiet, the aforementioned archangel approached you. His arms circled your waist, and you leant into his embrace. His firm, yet gentle grip further reassured you that this was real.  
His fingers curled between yours, chin resting atop your head. You smiled tenderly, and so did he, taking in each other's company. This was forbidden, both of you knew, but you were Lady [Y/N] Whele, and anyone who dared disagree would face the wrath of one of the Lionesses of Vega.

"Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

You paused, bewildered, then turned to face him. "Michael, of course I do! I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't!" You replied, wondering why he'd suddenly become so doubtful. "Is there something you're not telling me? Did something happen? Did somebody cause a panic over which Jubilee decorations go where?"  
He was silent for several minutes as he gazed across the city. "No, nothing of that sort...I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out beyond the walls."

You blinked, thinking you'd heard him wrong. "Out beyond—like, on a flight over the Cradle?"  
He nodded. "Yes. Across those scrub-covered plains and mesas you dream about."

"Wait—how do you know about that?"

"You talk in your sleep." Your dark-haired lover responded, a ghost of a grin appearing. You playfully smacked his arm, nose scrunching adorably. "I do not! And besides, I'm not dressed to go!" You then motioned towards your pyjama shorts and top, the end fluttering, gold letters glittering in dim candlelight.

"You look perfect, [Y/N]. Besides, it'll only be us."

Shoulders shrugging, his wings stretched out behind. Long flight-feathers brushed the flooring beneath your feet. The ends tickled your legs, soft as down but sharp as knives in battle.  
You felt heat rush to your cheeks at the thought of being carried. "It's not technically sneaking out, right? And your wings—can you support the weight of two people? Is it even physically possible?"  
He cast you the side-eye, gripping you hands to pull you to his chest. "Relax, [Y/N]. You're overthinking again."

With that, he leapt from the edge, both of them plummeting. Faster they fell, colors blurring. Bright signs spun dizzyingly, wind howling in their ears. Face tucked into his shoulder, you shut your eyes tight.  
The steady _thwoom, thwoom_ of the displaced air from his churning wings silenced everything else, and suddenly he was ascending. Higher he climbed, the beat matching your thudding heart. Soldiers appeared like ants stationed along the entrance wall to the city, spotlights rotating every couple of seconds.

"[Y/N], I've got you. There's no need to be frightened."

You shook your head. Despite his attempt at coaxing you from the semi-tight grip you had on his body, intrusive thoughts cluttered your mind. You imagined falling, mainly, with him unable to catch you.  
Dropping towards a building, the archangel touched down on the rooftop. Blinking against sand thrown by his wings, he frowned, concerned. Feet firmly planted, he gently pried your arms from around his neck. "We haven't even left Vega's exterior zone yet and you're choking the life from me. What's upsetting you?"  
Hearing this, you went slack in his grip, not realizing just how tight you'd been holding on. Despite having done this before, the sensations still made you extremely uneasy.

"Falling."

"Falling?" He canted his head, peering at you. "That's what you're fretting over?"

You nodded vigorously, affirming what he'd just repeated. A strong hand clasped your nape, pulling you in. He pressed his forehead to yours, noses touching. Giving you a quick kiss, he broke away, blue eyes shining with hidden amusement. "[Y/N], there's other things to fret over. Like bugs getting stuck in your hair."  
Lifting you once you'd calmed, he took a running start and kicked off. Peeking past his shoulder, you could just make out the central strip cutting through crumbling, skeletal ruins. Banking, he lazily flew in a circle around Vega before heading into the desert.

Vast indigo skies blanketed the dry expanse, stars shining brighter when he passed underneath. The moon smiled down with a love so intense it warmed your very soul. As the breeze caressed your face, and insects droned, you felt a small smile tug at your lips.  
Nothing from your life could touch you now. Not a single thing could harm you with him at your side. Eventually, all your troubles melted away, sleep beckoning you into her welcoming, outstretched arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Hey you. C'mere! 
> 
> Here's a good idea: Leave a comment! Support is encouraging and we should all be doing it! ❤


End file.
